


1080p

by stiction



Series: Summer Heat 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sex Tapes, camera pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiction/pseuds/stiction
Summary: “At least take that thing off. You look like a news drone.”“Aww, but—”The finger Lug raises stops her protest. “I didn’t say turn it off, did I?”“Oh, you’re thebest,” Anode sighs, and the frame is reduced to a broad stretch of red, rocking sideways. There’s a glimpse of a dim optic and a soft wet noise before the view widens again. Anode’s hand is back, rubbing broadly over Lug’s thighs. “So good to me.”--Lug and Anode make a porno.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers)
Series: Summer Heat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1080p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).



> written for the square 'making a sex tape', suggested with anode & lug by the illustrious james! tried out an objective POV for once, because why not
> 
> come check out my board and put in bingo prompts [@schemingallday](https://twitter.com/schemingallday/status/1275841531245715457?s=20) on twitter!

**[NOW PLAYING: “round_1.avi”]**

The space is dim, lit mostly by an open door on the far side of the room. Steam curls out through the doorway and frames the occasional glimpse of plating. 

“Lug?”

The rush of solvent cuts off a few moments before the mech in the washracks leans through the doorway. She wipes at her optics and looks straight into the lens. 

“Oh, for the love of,” she says, slapping a hand to her face. “Tonight? Really?”

A laugh sounds from behind the camera. “Really!”

Lug glares somewhere just to the right. Her plating shifts, beads of solvent trailing into the gaps in her armor and down to the floor of the small room. “Anode, I look like I crawled out of a junkyard.”

A silver hand stretches up from the bottom of the frame, coaxing Lug forward. 

“No, you don’t,” Anode says. “You look great. All shining and clean, still warm from your shower—” She takes Lug’s hand, rubs a thumb over the back of her knuckles, and then hauls her forward until she tumbles onto the berth with a blat of static. The view jostles and moves up and over, panning down Lug’s frame. “—still dripping, too!”

“Anode!” Lug whines. “M’gonna rust.” 

“No, you won’t. I’ll have you so hot the solvent’s burning off in no time.”

“Then—” Lug's frown wobbles and breaks into a smile as she presses into the stroke of Anode’s hands down her frame and between her legs. “Then I’m gonna have _streaks_ , you glitch.”

“And paint transfers!”

Lug laughs then, her arms disappearing from the frame. “At least take that thing off. I can’t frag you like that, you look like a news drone.”

“Aww, but—” 

The finger Lug raises stops her protest. “I didn’t say turn it off, did I?”

Anode’s hand stills a moment before diving, twice as eager, into the armor gaps at Lug’s hips, spurring a surprised beep. 

“You’re the best,” Anode sighs, and the frame is reduced to a broad stretch of red, rocking sideways. There’s a glimpse of a dim optic and a soft wet noise before the view widens again. Anode’s hand is back, rubbing broadly over Lug’s thighs. “So good to me.”

The frame wobbles again and pulls back, the picture tilting wildly before it settles into a mech crouching in front of the camera and adjusting the angle. She eyes the lens, gnawing at her lip. Her wings twitch before she turns back to the berth. 

“Sooo…” Her legs skew awkwardly over the blankets when she sits, hands fidgeting in her lap. “What should we do?”

“Well,” Lug says. Beneath the edge of her helm, her optics shine. She edges closer before her hand lands on Anode’s knee and creeps toward her skirt plating. “What did you… want...?”

She trails off, interrupted by the audible click and hiss of Anode’s panel opening, spike pressurizing immediately. 

Anode covers her face. 

The grin that spreads over Lug’s face is sharp. Her hand slides further up, not quite to Anode’s array but circling, tracing the seams at her hips. 

“Were you thinking about this the whole time I was in the racks?”

“Can you blame me?” Anode groans. She drops her arms and stops, mouth open but saying nothing more as Lug moves onto her knees and traces the firm curve of Anode’s spike with a knuckle. 

“What did you think about?” Lug asks. 

“Um.” Anode’s gaze tracks the slow glide of Lug’s hand. 

Lug leans in further and drapes her free arm over Anode’s shoulder. She’s nearly as tall on her knees as Anode is sitting. Her optics slide for just a moment toward the camera and she shifts, tilting one hip back so that Anode’s chassis is framed between them in the light of the washracks. 

“Well, don’t get shy now,” she says. “Not after talking such a big game earlier.”

“I’m not… ‘m not _shy_ ,” Anode mumbles. Her optics cut to the camera, then down, and then up to meet Lug’s. She smiles in between the stuttering tick of her fans. “Just hard to think when you’re doing that.”

“Yeah?” Lug asks. She wraps her hand fully around Anode’s spike and pumps once before her fingers trail off. Each plate of Anode’s armor trembles when she passes over it. “It’s hard?”

Anode bursts into laughter. Her helm dips as Lug’s hands make it to her face and lead her in for a long kiss. Lug holds her there with a hand at the base of her helm while the other moves back down Anode’s frame. The hum of Anode’s fans kicks up as Lug grips her spike again and sets a slow rhythm. 

“Tell me,” Lug says, breaking the kiss and watching Anode. 

“I—I…” 

The pump of Lug’s hand stops. Anode shifts between the two holds on her frame. 

“I thought,” she says, curses quietly as the hand on her spike moves again. “I mean, I figured out, we could… could download the files and clear the recorder each time. Wouldn’t have to worry, uh, about the, _oh_ , the storage space.”

“So what you’re saying,” Lug interrupts, “is that we could make as many videos as we want?”

“Yes,” Anode says, and again, louder, “Oh, yes.”

“You wanna watch yourself that badly?” Lug asks. 

Anode shakes her head. She looks up from Lug’s hand to meet her optics, her grip tightening on the blankets. “No, I, _Primus_ , Lug,” she groans. Her vocalizer stutters and resets in a squelch of static. “Wanna watch you. S’fine if I’m there too, I mean, uh, who would complain about seeing all this, but I want, I’ve never seen you from the outside like that, I want to see it, I want—” 

The stutter in her vocalizer mangles her next words. Lug rests her helm against Anode’s, pins her there with the hand on her neck. Anode’s hips shift into the grip of her other hand, rocking in tight counterpoint as Lug watches her, optics locked on her face even as Anode’s optics dim, shorting out. 

“Lug,” Anode says, half-audible over the race of her engines. 

“I’m here,” Lug says. 

The whine of Anode’s fans reaches a fever pitch the moment before her frame locks up, shaking, and breaks into a wave of rippling plates and hydraulic misfires. Tiny arcs snap between her cables and struts, lighting the inside of her frame in the dim glow. 

Lug’s hand slows, two more firm pumps before she eases off, fingertips resting on Anode’s chassis as her thumb rubs the lone bar of light piping up the length of her partner’s spike.

“Good?” she asks. 

Anode’s cables are still jumping. She laughs, rocks her helm against Lug’s and drags their mouths together. The kiss is loose and open. 

“Kinda copped out there,” Lug says once Anode’s resting against the head of the berth with Lug in her lap. 

“Mm?”

“On telling me what you wanted to do.” Lug runs a hand over the side of Anode’s chassis, rubs at an invisible spot of something. “You just said, you know, _everything._ Like we were gonna stop after one. I know you.”

“That’s not fair,” Anode says. Her face is buried in Lug’s shoulder, muffling her voice. “I said I wanted to watch you, didn’t I?”

“What, you can’t watch me in person? You planning to run off without me or something?”

Anode’s hands tighten on Lug’s back. “No. Of course not.”

“I’m joking,” Lug says. “Kay?”

“Okay.”

“Next time you’re out for supplies, though…” Lug turns to eye the camera again. “Might make the most of some alone time.”

Anode groans, flinging her arms around Lug’s waist and leaning up to kiss loudly at her face. “You’re the _best_ , I mean it. I love you.”

“Love you too, weirdo. You gonna pay me some attention now, or do I have to wait for round two?”

“I’ve got you,” Anode says. Her hands rub over the thicker armor of Lug’s backstrut before settling on her hips. “If you want it recorded, I think I gotta reset the cam first. It’s probably running out of—”

**[END FILE: “round_1.avi”]**

**[RESTART Y/N?]**

**Author's Note:**

> probably exists in the same universe as [admin privileges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029158), honestly


End file.
